The Masquerade
by goldensacrifice
Summary: A second life, a second chance. What past lies behind the mask? Will all that is hidden, stay hidden? Or will the nightmares of Sonea's past come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did, I don't own the Black Magician Trilogy or any of it's characters, I am simply borrowing them for my own enjoyment. **

**For any of you who have read my story Secrets, it is currently on hold because of a sever case of writers block. This story however has been all planned out, the only problem I may face is finding time to actually write. Rated M because I'm Paranoid. I will try my best, hope you enjoy :) **

_High, bright chimes of laughter ring throughout the vast garden, putting smiles on the faces of maids as they hurried about their duties. Two children, one a girl several years younger than her brother, hurtled round a well trimmed hedge, minding not to tread on the immaculately kept flower beds lining a small pebbled path. The young girls long, straight, black hair whirled around her wildly, the delicate pink ribbon, which had previously been set neatly at the back of her head, fell, drifting slowly to the floor. The older boy, now right behind his sister, caught her up in his arms and ran full pelt down the rest of the path to under the old tree, her delighted scream causing him to laugh even harder._

_The older boy set the young girl down on a cushioned swing, which was bound by thick ropes to one of the lower branches of the tree._

_'Hold on tight,' called the boy, waiting patiently until his sister obediently clung with her small hands to the ropes on either side, before pushing the swing forward._

_Gradually she flew further and further above the ground, the pretty white cotton and lace dress she wore flapping around her legs._

_'Higher,' the young girl squealed._

_Complying with his sisters request the boy sent her sailing up towards the sky. Her little eyes widened in awe as she took in the endless sea of blue that stretched above her through the gaps in the leaves, not a cloud in sight, just the blinding fire ball that was the sun, a glowing centre piece in the sky._

_Slowly the image started to fade, the colours twisting and morphing together to create another sky entirely. Night, a sky unnaturally dark, made so by the thick, black, clouds of smoke which rose to cover the only source of light, found in a sliver of the moon. The squeals of delight from the young girl were replaced by panicked yells and screams from the nearby village, closer than them was the creaking and groaning, which sent vibrations through the ground, of a vast and old building, struggling in vain not to give way to the fire which consumed its frame. A pink flower petal floated by, flames licking at the edges, slowly working their way to the centre, destroying and turning the once vibrant colour to black, the crisp edges curling before breaking away. They fell down, down into a black hole, an endless abyss of nothingness._

'Sonea.'

Startled I looked up to see the compassionate smile of Lady Vinara. Moving the book that lay on my lap onto the bench beside me, I rose, giving a small bow I asked, 'Lady Vinara, how can I help you?'

' I'm sorry to disturb your reading, but I have noticed in the last couple of days you have not been to visit the herb gardens or healers quarters as usual.'

The shallow wrinkles creased slightly on Lady Vinara's brow as she frowned.

'I would not usually enquire with other students, but it is so unlike you Sonea, have you not been well?'

I glanced away guiltily as the objects of my distraction floated to mind. The diary of Lord Coren containing the discovery of black magic, had recently consumed a surely unhealthy amount of time in my thoughts. It was true that I had given up my usual trip to see the healers in favour of reading the same book over and over again.

'I'm sorry Lady Vinara, I have just been rather busy with school work lately and sadly unable to visit.'

A look of understanding crossed her face, 'ah, yes, how could I have forgotten, I remember when I use to have to sacrifice my social life for hours of studying, never mind dear. I commend you for your hard work. I wish I could say that I had nearly as much focus as you at your age.'

I smiled slightly at the compliment.

' I understand that your education is what matters the most at this moment in your life, but do if you have any spare time, come and see us. I'll let you return to your reading now Sonea, goodbye,' with a small curving of the lips and incline of the head, she continued on her way.

'Goodbye,' I called after her, sitting back down with a sigh, I resumed reading.

After half an hour of unsuccessfully trying to gather enough concentration to finish reading one page and actually taking in the information, I closed the book. Slightly harder than necessary in irritation, the loud snap drawing several novices and magicians curious gazes as they walked by. Stuffing the book unceremoniously into my bag, which then found itself slung over my shoulder, I made my way onto the path that led to the High Lords residence. It would have been ridiculous to try to continue to read anyway, the little light left was disappearing rapidly with the sun as it sunk below the horizon.

The last few leaves quivered on the end of the branches they determinedly clung to, as a sudden gust of wind whipped past them, its icy breath battering my stinging cheeks till they were numb. A shiver ran down my spine causing me to create and increase the temperature inside a small warming bubble I now held around me, to ward off the chill settling into my bones. The intimidating building, that was the High Lord's residence, loomed in front of me as I entered the dark shadow it cast. There were the same grey walls, bland and unwelcoming, the small garden always perfect and neat, with not so much as one of the thousands of fallen leaves, which littered the ground, finding their way near the residence.

Bare skeletal branches, thorns like tiny, sharp claws reached out, trying to snag my robes, as I passed them up the frost covered pebble path towards the entrance door. Reaching out towards the door I stopped short of my face coming into contact with the wooden surface, as the door did not open, standing tauntingly shut. I blinked in surprise, as for the first time since my discovery in the basement with the High Lord, so many months ago, I was refused access. The rough wood felt harsh to my knuckles as they grazed the surface, the beginnings of fear made my heart sped rapidly and my breath catch in my throat, as all thoughts raced. What if the reason he wasn't answering the door was the same as before?

I was startled out of my little panic attack when the door swung open to reveal the apologetic expression of Takan.

'Sorry to keep you waiting Miss, please do come out of the cold.'

Stepping through the entry I scanned the room to find that the High Lord, like I expected, was not present. The door clicked softly shut behind me, Takan's reassuring voice flowing round the room as he walked towards the kitchen door.

'The master is currently busy and sends his apologies, I must leave now, do not hesitate to call if in need, Miss, Goodnight'

So with a small bow, he exited the room, leaving me on my own in a place that felt strangely empty without the High Lords dominating presence.

Later I sat crossed legged in the centre of my bed, a thick night dress and gown engulfed my small body, Lord Coren's diary lay closed in front of me, running a finger down the old leather bindings, I frowned slightly. Flipping open the book I traced the faded words, hiding so many secrets, gently, aware of the fragile state of the parchment that held them. He had changed his mind; saw the evil in what he had discovered and stopped, taking steps to make sure no one else ever found out. All for nothing. Our supposedly wonderful High Lord had not stopped; he continued to use black magic and showed no intention of ever doing otherwise. What did he wish to prove by giving me this book? Was this some strange method to try to make me see black magic in a different light, to doubt my belief in him, that perhaps he was not as bad as I presumed him to be? Or maybe just some sick game he was playing for his own amusement, confusing my mind.

Closing my eyes I cleared my head of these troubling thoughts, forcing my body to relax and finding it quite had to open my suddenly heavy eyelids. It was late, several small globe lights were scattered across the room and a candle burnt low by my bed side were the only sources of light. Slipping off my bed I hurriedly padded across the cold floor to my book shelves. Shifting a couple aside I hide Lord Coren's diary behind them, covering them with a few sheets of parchment just in case. Quickly hooking my gown over the back of a chair, I dashed back to the warmth I knew my bed would supply. Globe lights flickered and died as I leaned over to the stumped candle by my side. A drop of wax ran down the side as I drew breath and quickly blew the remaining light out. Darkness enveloped my vision, pupils dilating as I lay down, a thin, curling wisp of smoke just visible. Curling up in a small ball of sheets, I created my own warm cocoon, the lingering scent of smoke from the candle accompanying me in a whirl of multicoloured mists, into the realm of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_The air was thick and heavy from the hundreds of scented candles in the hall, not too over powering but still strong to the senses, intoxicating. The hall was massive, intricately carved pillars and walls of white marble rose to frame a ceiling mosaic, the millions of fragments made of gem stones, instead of the traditional glass, created images both terrifying and at the same time enchantingly beautiful. The light from the candles fractured off the mosaic, making the eyes in the master piece glitter and spark as if watching the crowd of bodies moving below them._

_A young woman stood to the side in a blanket of shadows, watching the couples that crowded the dance floor, bodies flowing all in unison to the music the orchestra played. The women were a blur of exotic coloured fabrics and jewel's, not a fault to be found in their image, though they were not the only ones, the men making sure they were just as immaculate as their partners._

_The young woman was no different, the majority of her silky, black, hair pulled up to create a bun on the back of her head, the side hair twisted into curls in which small diamonds were embedded. Gold moulded into swirls and flowers held the bun in place, the remainder of hair fell in a pin straight strip down the small of her bare back. Her eyes were concealed, covered by a thin layer of white lace, attached to the front of her hair by small pins, the edges of which were dipped in gold, the pattern the same as the gold that held her hair. Thin almost transparent fabric whispered against her skin as she shifted, two straps of white material ran in gathered stripes tightly down her body, from the knot around her neck, until they joined the floor length skirt of her dress._

_A flicker of movement caught her eye, she turned, hand sliding over one of the smooth white pillars. Many figures lurked in the shadows as she did herself, their faces changed in the light, twisting into those of creatures of the dark, eyes hidden behind masks. Only one however held her attention, the shadows and their occupants parted in his wake, as he advanced towards her. Ragged blonde hair, so light it was almost white, contrasted drastically with the endless, black polls of abyss that were the eyes currently focused with such intense emotion on her. They blended in with the plain, silk mask surrounding them, loose, black trousers of the same colour. A long sleeved white shirt, untucked, free to move and mould to his predatory movements, the muscles in his toned body rippling under pale skin, two rubies attached at his sleeves like glistening pearls of blood._

_His hand trailed gently over her waist as he passed, always so careful with her despite the power he exhumed and damage he could cause. A smile curled at the edges of her lips at his touch, eyes sweeping the area as she turned and followed. Out a side door, a back entrance to the garden, a short cut through the maze, past the old tree, to a fountain covered by a dome of flowers. He turned to her, twining one hand in hers, tracing the groves of her palm with his thumb, his other hand wrapping round her waist, drawing her close to him, her head resting gently on his chest._

_'We should be careful, who knows who is wandering around here,' she whispered._

_'I believe this party is being held in honour of us, can we not chose when we leave?' his voice was low, seductive, the very sound making a small blush appear on her cheeks._

_'It is improper and you know my brother, his so overprotective, if he found out...' the murmur held no real strength or will for an argument, as she tilted her head up to look at him._

_The water from the fountain could be heard in the background, thousands of tiny drops hitting the main body of water._

_'I don't care.'_

_His lips brushed lightly against hers at first, the young woman's eyes fluttering gently shut, the hand holding hers moved to her back, sliding over the smooth skin found there as the kiss deepened in passion quickly._

_Soon their bodies moved closer together, yearning for the others touch, the hardened peaks of her nipples pressed firmly against his chest through the thin material of her dress. Fingers twisting in his hair, nails dragging lightly over the base of his scalp. Suckling softly on her bottom lip, his tongue slid over her lips, parting them, their tongues twisted in a duel for dominance, as they tasted the other. Her muffled moan increased his urgency, grinding his hips against her. She gasped softly at the evidence of his pleasure; his lips slid to her throat, marking her as his, breath hot against her skin. She felt her knees hit the edge of the fountain, the cold a shock to her flushed skin._

_A droplet hit water, ringing loud in her ears, when slowly the clear water started to change, darkening, darkening until it was a dark red._

_Suddenly he was torn away from her, her arms reached out blindly, her vision blurred, afraid and desperate, she needed him, and the world was changing all around her. She had collapsed, something wet was under her hand, and the whole floor was wet, black tiles darkening the red liquid on the floor. The tiles were those of one of the side corridors. The material of her cloak and dress were soaked through with this red liquid, blood, it was blood, his blood. She was screaming, sobbing and had been for a while now if her sore throat was anything to go by. She was now cradling his face in her lap, bloody hands tracing his features, holding him to her. No use, he was dead, one of just so may dead._

'Pachi, Piorries and Marin for sale, ripe and juicy, best to be found...'

'Tenn, get your Tenn right here...'

'...best quality Harmel meat you'll get, only costs...'

The market was loud even at this time of morning, bodies packed tightly together in the crowd, occasional jostled by a particularly hurried person. Small children darted through the crowd with ease, their little bodies squeezing through the smallest of gapes, nimble fingers divesting unsuspecting people of their belongings and money. Prepared I had already created a small shield around my purse in case such an occurrence should arise. Navigating through the crowds was easy, my small body having the same advantages as the little pick pockets. I paused in-front of a stall whose fruit had a particularly alluring sweet scent, the bright purple flesh something I had never seen before. The stall owner turned to me hopefully, quickly I moved on blending back into the crowd, I had what I needed any more and Jonna was sure to kick up a fuss. The fruit however had set my tummy grumbling, reminding me of the lack of food were I was supposed to be full from eating Dawnfeast. The sun had barely crested when I had exited the gates, guards giving me strange looks at my being up and going out so early, on such a horrible day as well. They did not protest, merely warning against the storm brewing above our heads, the dark clouds indeed looked to promise a mighty storm. It had not deterred me, having woken up early this morning from the most horrible nightmare; I had felt the strangest compulsion to visit Ranel and Jonna. Being free day there was nothing to stop me from doing so, a quick trip to the baths and I was on my way, leading me to where I am now.

The streets where strangely quiet once I left the market, the murmur of hundreds of voices mixed with the yells of stool owners, contrasted greatly to only the occasional chatter of women washing clothes outside in small groups, or young children playing. I pulled my long cloak closer around my body, repositioning the basket of supplies under my arm; the action was to both protect me from the weather and the curious stares. Although this was the higher end of the slums, people remained still wary, sometimes violent, towards magicians.

It had really started to gale the time I reached the street Ranel and Jonna lived in, the wind roared angrily as it tore past, whipping up any light object, and knocking down heavier items, along the way. My hood was ripped back for what seemed the thousandth time, every step taking more energy to complete than usual, yet I sped up, smiling when I reached their door. Raising my fist I knocked and waited, no answer. Frowning I knocked again this time slightly louder, perhaps they could not her me from the wind, or Kirnel and Hania were playing up. Still no answer.

'Excuse me,' called a voice from behind.

Turning I saw an old woman, back slightly hunched she held a tattered pink shawl round her shoulders, her eyes were kind, smile friendly.

'I couldn't help but notice you were standing here dear, I'm Ranel's and Jonna's neighbour you see, lovely couple they are. It's so cold out here and I didn't want you to catch a chill, they have gone out.'

'Out,' I echoed, 'where and do you know for how long?'

She frowned, 'I don't know for sure dear, but I did hear something about going to visit a friend, ridiculous in this weather if you ask me.'

'Oh,' I repeated, disappointed, I should have sent a message ahead, or not been so rash and organised a visit, 'thank you for coming out here and telling me.'

Smiling at the old lady I went to step down the stairs, only for her to step in front of me.

'No problem at all dear, but do tell, was there any particular reason for your visit, I could pass along a message.'

Becoming slightly annoyed I replied nevertheless, 'no thank you it's just a family visit and dropping off some supplies.'

Her eyes lit up, 'family wonderful,' eyeing the basket I held she asked, 'are those the supplies, I could give them to Ranel and Jonna for you, it would be no problem, promise.'

I hesitated, unsure, she was probably just an over inquisitive old lady craving company, but you could never be sure she'd just take the supplies for herself. There would be no time to personally bring the stuff back myself, by next free day the food would have started going off.

'Okay, if you're sure it's no problem,' I handed the basket to her.

'No problem, no problem at all dear, now hurry along, this weather is awful, unless you want to come in for a cup of Sumi?'

'No thank you,' I quickly replied, 'as you said I have to be going, don't want to be caught out in the storm.'

'Bye dear I hope to see you again some time.'

I merely smiled in response, trotting briskly down the road, only pausing to see that the old woman truly was who she said she was, her old form retreating back into the house next top Ranel's and Jonna's.

I was not fortunate enough to avoid the rain, halfway through the still busy market the sky decided to open up and release a torrent of rain. My first instinct was to create a shield against the weather, which had soaked through my cloak and clothes within seconds. That however was not optional if I did not want to cause mass panic in a crowd already in chaos from the sudden down pour. My only other alternative to act like any other person and try to reach home as quickly as possible, through rain so dense you couldn't see a foot in front of you. People would suddenly appear out of nowhere, making it hard to avoid collisions. A rush of relief flooded through me as I turned a corner out of the market, that is until a body collided with my own, the force from impacting with a body larger than myself at speed, sent me flying back. A hand wrapping around my arm and yanking me forward saved me from a painful meeting with the ground. Head ringing slightly from the rapid change of direction, I looked up, debating between a reprimand or a thank you, blinking water that ran from my forehead out of my eyes. Any words froze on my lips at the sight of his face, eyes widening I tried to pull away from the hand which still held my arm. His head tilted to the side a slight puzzled expression on his face, seemingly unaffected by the loud clap of bone rattling thunder and flash of lightning that made me jump.

'You would do well to release me, now,' my voice meant to be commanding and confident came out slightly shaky.

'Of course, forgive me,' his hand ran down my arm to my wrist, thumb running over the incal on my sleeve, 'my lady'.

Dropping my hand he whirled past my stunned figure. Gathering my senses I whipped around, breathing raggedly and shivering, eyes scanning uselessly for the figure that had disappeared so effortlessly into the smudges in the rain. Defeated I made my way home, all the way paranoid he was watching, following.

Later that night, curled up in bed, my nerves have lessened, my mind having had time to come up with an abundance of excuses. I was mistaken, it wasn't him, couldn't be him, even if it was the chances of him recognising me were slim. Lying back I relaxed, trying to ignore the storm raging outside. The High Lord had returned by the time I arrived back, merely raising a disapproving eyebrow at my soaked appearance. I do not know whether to be relieved or not that he is back, at least when he is here I know he isn't using black magic, but him being here meant I was never more than a couple of rooms away from him, from danger. Yet some small part of me couldn't help but feel, in some strange twisted way, safe. An annoying little part of my mind, very similar to the other small part, decided that just before I was about to drift off to sleep was the perfect time to change the subject back to the one I was trying to forget. He had bore the brand on his face, a mark that I could never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you to Lady Turalia for reviewing :)_**

_Tick, tick, tick. Each rhythmic swing of the pendulum, signalling the passage of time, lacked its usual soothing qualities, instead ringing loud in everyone's ears, heightening the already tense atmosphere. A young lady sat ram rod straight in a green, velvet back chair, a thick, leather bound book held daintily in one hand before her. Her hair was gathered in elegant black swirls as dark as night upon her head, the scattering of diamond headed pins like tiny twinkling stars. The pallor of her skin was in contrast to the blood red her bodice, which constricted with each breathe, and perfectly arranged folds of her skirt and sleeves._

_Subtly she glanced up from her book, eyes quickly scanning the occupants of the room from under the shadow of her eyelashes. The unease among the guards was clear, their numbers far more than necessary for the size of the room and was it her imagination or did some of their hands twitch restlessly by their weapons. She glanced over at her love, who sat seemingly unfazed in his usual chair, book in one hand, twirling the crimson drink in his glass in the other. The act did not fool her, she had known him too long not to see the signs of anxiousness bubbling under his cool exterior, the occasional tick under his left eye being the main give away. As if sensing her gaze, his dark eyes locked with her own momentarily, trying to convey reassurance in their depths. Starting, we both turned to the room's double doors and the glass vase, which danced precariously where it stood, before tilting off its stand to explode in thousands of tiny shards across the tiled floor from the force of the entrance._

_Hurriedly they rose from their seats, the young lady dipping into a small curtsie towards the guests, who stormed so rudely around her home and her parents who followed. The leader of the three guests was yelling at her parents, spittle flying, cheeks red and eyes flashing in the most unattractive manner, while his two servants stood submissively to one side, watching. The language was not one she understood, but the uncommon look of rage upon her father's face did not bode well. Glancing at where her mother stood by her fathers side, the warning look she received was enough to halt the movement forward she had been about to make._

_Summing up the tirade by spitting at her father's feet the leader turned on his heel in a whirl or overly bright material, but paused midstride to the door. A malicious glint entered his sickening yellow eyes as he caught sight of the young lady. Slowly his eyes dragged up and down her body, pausing at the top of her bodice, tongue flicking out to run over his lips, making the young lady squirm in disgust._

_'So this is your daughter,' he purred, in a heavily accented voice, 'Delectable.'_

_A low growl of warning diverted his attention to the young man whose eyes flashed fire, hand placed over the hilt of a dagger, fingers flexing with the urge to use it._

_'Now that would be stupid, boy,' mocked the guest, sneering at his display._

_'You said you were leaving, now leave, you have no business with these two,' demanded her father, the firm voice of reason._

_Two guards stepped up to either side of the seething young man, who threw a look of incredulity towards the young lady's father, whether they were there to hinder or help was uncertain._

_Laughing, the man held up his hands in mock surrender, 'whatever you say, oh great Lord.'_

_Still laughing he walked towards the door. Quicker than a snake striking its prey, he lunged at the young lady, grabbing her face hard, the many rings he wore digging into her skin. She let out a shriek as he yanked her head up painfully towards his twisted face, forcing her onto tiptoes. She was so close that she could see every single strand of mud coloured hair, smell the sweat on his skin and even notice how his pupils dilated, reflecting her frightened face._

_Distantly she could hear the drawing of swords from their sheaths and the yells of outrage, but scariest of all was the slight buzz as a force enveloped them. Magic. Breathing rapidly, her body froze and hands shook with fear at his close proximity, the light stubble, which was barely visible on his tanned complexion, scrapped across her smooth cheek as his lips brushed her ear. His breath was uncomfortably hot against her skin, panicking she tried to wrench herself away again, crying out as he increased the bruising grip on her face until her eyes watered, she stopped her struggles._

_'Good girl,' he praised, 'I can see why Daddy wants to keep you safe, such a pretty little thing you are, but such a waste in a place like this. Now, if you were mine...' Leaning back he ran his slimy tongue along her cheek, '...I wouldn't waste one bit of you!'_

_His hands shoved her back hard, sending her sailing into the chairs behind her. Magic gone, sound returned clearly, yells of alarm and fright, her mother in near hysteria, her love whispering words of much needed comfort and reassurance, gathering her protectively in the safety of his arms. Looking up just in time, she saw the grinning face of one of the servants following his master, the brand of his ranch marring his left cheek._

Arriving back at the residence I found the High Lord in the same position in his chair as always, eyes breaking contact with the book he had moments ago been so engrossed in, he focused on me with a sharp intensity. The front door slid shut at his will, trapping out the unusually humid air and producing an internal sigh of relief from me, as the cool of inside settled into the robes sticking slightly to my body. Placing my box automatically to the side, I bent at the waist in a respectful bow and dropped my gaze to the floor.

'Good evening, High Lord.'

Slow, everything today had seemed to strangely drag by; the clocks, whose hands usually glided happily round in their never ending circles, had appeared to move grudgingly, hesitating before each and every one of the sixty second divisions. My classes, in which I am always eager to absorb as much new information as possible, no longer held the same appeal. Instead I had found myself watching the drooping leaves of trees distort in the shimmering glare of the sun, or tracing the rough grooves and patterns with the tip of my finger across the surface of my desk.

However, the High Lord was not following the sluggish flow of my day, his smooth, penetrating voice that suddenly replied my greeting was far closer than expected, causing me to start. I quickly restrained myself from shying away from his abrupt appearance and tried to rein in the wide, dazed, owl eyes I was surely doing. Blinking a couple of times, I tilted my head back slightly in order to look at the face of the man looming above me, his powerful and dominant aura made a shiver run down my spine. Breathing in I felt a quiver of unease that I could smell him and it was far from unpleasant, the scent of his favourite wine clung to him and a fainter trace of sandal wood mixed together with his natural smell.

'Do not remove your winter cloak, we will be going back into the cold, I have something to show you.'

His voice and expression left no doubt in my mind that this would not be a normal trip, cautiously I asked, 'Where are we going?'

One eyebrow rose at my questioning, 'it does not matter, you will find out soon enough.'

Without waiting to see if I was following he turned in one fluid, graceful movement and walked not for the front door as expected, but one of the side doors. Hesitating only momentarily before curiosity took over, I followed. It was only when we reached the underground room that the hesitation surfaced, this time tinted with fear. My feet froze, refusing to move, as past images of events in the room arose. Noticing the silence behind him where my footsteps should have been, the High Lord turned at the bottom of the stairs, his voice was sharp and impatient, 'do not delay.'

Stubbornly I stood where I was, shaking my head. He let out a breath of annoyance, I watched in fascination as he visibly had to draw on all the patient he possessed, this time when he spoke his voice was softer, becoming my trust.

'I promise I will not harm you, this is only a quicker and safer route to our destination, all will be explained in due course.'

I could tell he spoke honestly and he had given his word, but could I really trust him to speak the truth, to keep his promise? Biting the inside of my lip, I descended the stairs, each step a struggle as my mind protested the approach, the ground quicksand beneath my feet dragging me further down into the darkness that quickly enveloped me. At the bottom the door opened, the High Lord waiting to the side as I gathered my courage to entre.

The room was exactly as I remembered, minus the dead body, avoiding the spot where he had lay my eyes trailed to the grate in the wall, the grate which had on that fateful night allowed me to witness the High Lord's practice in black magic. The feeling of rough material being pushed into my hands jolted me back to focus.

Looking down at the dingy coloured, poor quality material, not unlike what I use to wear during the winters of my youth in the slums, if we had the money that is. I curled my fingers into two corners letting the cloak unfurl, it would be longer than I was tall and most likely drag on the ground. He wanted me to hide my identity, why? Turning to stare at him at the other side of the room I noticed a hole that had appeared in the wall, the blanket of shadows within hiding its depths and what they contained.

Catching sight of the cloak still in my hands the High Lord frowned, an edge of impatience returning to his tone, 'come along Sonea, I do not intend to wait around all day, put the cloak on now.'

'No,' I called out, freezing him midstride towards the tunnel. 'I want to know where we are going and why. For all I know you could be tricking me into following you to some place where you'll be free to safely steal my power!'

Anger flashed dangerously in his eyes, along with something that look suspiciously like hurt, before the cool mask quickly settled, leaving me to wonder if there had ever been a ripple of emotion upon his features at all.

'I have already promised your well being in my presence, your distrust in me is something which I hope tonight can either be solved or erased. You have already, I presume, read the book given to you and I find myself currently in need of someone to understand the reasons behind why I have to do the things that I do. I did not wish to bring another person into this, but you out of everyone hold the most knowledge, I will not use on you or expect you to use black magic. I am not expecting your acceptance, merely asking for you to listen so you can at least try to understand and also reassurance that if something goes wrong not all is lost.'

He stopped waiting expectantly for my reply, watching as my head tilted fractionally to the side, digesting all the information he had given me thoroughly in my mind. The same feeling of hesitation was there but like before my curiosity was eating away at me, he had most definitely spiked my interest. I wanted to know exactly what he meant, the fear I had for black magic was in the end not a great enough deterrent as I pulled my cloak round my shoulders, fastening the neck tie and pulling the hood low to shroud my features. Taking a breath I walked into the darkness, lighted faintly by the dancing spark of the High Lords globe light forging merrily ahead, feeling the faint pressure at the small of my back as the High Lord encouraged me forward, the only warmth in the biting cold of the tunnel, which from the resounding thud behind me, I was now sealed inside.


End file.
